


夜夜笙歌

by girnol9



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girnol9/pseuds/girnol9
Summary: 朝鮮王宮裏的夜深秘辛穿越的寢宮愛（做）情（愛）故事Out of Character （勿上升真人馬始皇帝×圭英皇后×藝順淑妃什麼邏輯的就不要深究了預警：性轉/3P/dirty talk/孕期play/羞恥play（？
Kudos: 6





	夜夜笙歌

**Author's Note:**

> 溫馨提醒：  
> 安全帶請繫好，途中如有飛車意外一概不負責（快逃）

「皇上...臣妾這服侍你可滿意...」藝順淑妃停下了嘴邊的工作抬起頭，那水靈的眼睛對著皇上眨啊眨的。  
-  
「藝淑妃，朕甚是滿意啊」是的，咱們當今堂堂一位英明馬皇上正敞著黃袍坐在龍椅上，底下精實的身材藏不住，一覽無遺皆是強健的肌肉，藝順淑妃聽聞皇上歡喜，繼續埋頭在皇上的龍柱上盡情地舔舐。  
-  
這藝順淑妃的口活真不是蓋的，靈巧的小舌順著皇上那盤踞在玉柱上的青筋挑撥地逗著，惹得皇上那英俊的臉龐多了一層淡淡的紅暈，整個皇寢內男女呻吟聲皆不止，聽得外頭小太監害羞不已。  
-  
「哈啊...皇上，你可不要只寵愛一人啊...倒是多摸摸我...哈啊啊..」跪在皇上身旁的是圭英皇后，正積極地埋在馬皇上的胸前咬著皇上的乳首。  
-  
「皇上...臣妾知道你最喜歡這樣了..啊哈...」「皇后...妳底下倒是發大水了呢...瞧，寡人的手都是妳的淫液，朕倒是要怎麼懲罰妳呢...」雖說是處罰，那圭英皇后咯咯地含羞笑著，纖細的手指一拉，整件掛在玉體上的韓服外衣跌落地面。  
-  
圭英皇后那姣好的身材看上去讓人目不轉睛，大片的白皙肌膚吹彈可破，被吻紅的印子綴在嫩膚上像極了那方國朝貢進來的紅寶石墜鍊，從香肩到頸子到鎖骨沒一處放過，圭英皇后胸乳飽滿，紅豆粒大的乳頭矗立在深紅色的大片乳暈上。  
-  
馬皇上甚愛圭英皇后的雙乳，平常下了朝回皇后寢宮就愛捧著它們玩。圭英皇后的胸乳鬆軟而挺緻，連皇上都無法一手掌握它們，細嫩的乳肉總會從皇上大力蹂躪的雙手縫隙裏溢出，馬皇上最愛埋進圭英皇后的胸前，大力地吸取著皇后那深紅色的乳頭，惹得皇后直直嬌喘著喊皇上不要。  
-  
近日圭英皇后的雙乳有愈漸飽滿之勢，總撐得韓服下那條乳溝深邃，理由不為其他，圭英皇后早些日子被太醫診斷懷了，目前五個多月，是可愛的小公主。  
-  
太醫向皇上吩囑四個月後待胎象穩定再行房事為佳，皇上聽聞消息甚是歡喜，提著龍袍匆匆趕到了皇后寢宮抱住了皇后，隨後又和圭英皇后撒嬌，說自己要當父親了，但小公主的奶總是得爸爸先嚐吧？惹得圭英皇后一陣嬌羞不知該如何是好，只好順著皇上的意掀開一片裏衣，露出日漸豐滿的胸乳，上頭深色乳頭在皇上的舔弄下逐漸硬挺，皇后的呻吟聲不斷。  
-  
「皇上...臣妾想要...那裡...都濕成一片了」可惜當時皇后的胎象還不穩，再怎麼狗也不能和自家寶貝女兒爭，馬皇上只好順著到了那濕了小口，舔舐著那瓊漿玉液，微刺的舌苔惹得皇后刺激，直喊著要去了，隨後一陣痙攣，小穴內發的大水滾滾直流，皇后身下的韓服是不能穿了。  
-  
而現今滿五個月的圭英皇后已是漸漸顯懷的身子了，微微隆起的腹部下是他倆未來的小公主，馬皇上的手不安分地遊走在圭英皇后的身下，那裡早已被撩撥得春水一片，圭英皇后癱軟著身子摟在馬皇上的肩上，一陣高潮後淫水直滴在龍椅的紅色墊布上，上頭深色的一塊塊印子全是淫水滴的。  
-  
「皇后，這才幾個月沒做，這是想要了嗎？」馬皇上壞笑道，深埋在陰道內的手又壞心地抽插了幾下，拔出來時還牽了幾縷銀絲。  
-  
「皇后，這可是妳發的水啊，把它舔乾淨吧」圭英皇后知道這人就愛臊她，盡是講些葷話，可是又乖巧地將男人那沾滿自己淫水的手接過，眼裡水波染上了情慾，邊看著皇上邊一指一指地舔舐乾淨，又純真又色情的眼神撩得皇上氣血滾動，把皇后摟到了自己懷中深吻著。  
-  
「皇上可別只顧者和姐姐親暱啊，好歹也看看我這個淑妃吧」那埋頭的藝順淑妃輕笑著，她和皇后的關係情同姊妹，每次服侍皇上便是兩人一塊，現在圭英妹妹有了，這幾個月下來都是藝順淑妃攬下了服侍皇上的夜晚，在這偌大的後宮裏簡直不可思議。  
-  
那藝順淑妃起身，右手輕輕一扯，裡頭的紅色肚兜就跑了出來，藝順淑妃的胸乳雖然不比皇后的豐滿，但挺立的乳頭還是在肚兜上凸了兩點。藝順淑妃的下身並沒有其他遮衣，而是穿了一件皇上指定穿的絲綢內褲。  
-  
說到這件內褲可就特別了，這是皇上特地請宮中的嬤嬤剪裁縫製的，這紅色裏褲短得遮不著身子先不說，羞人的是那開的衩竟是從中間剪開，只要一開腿，私處花瓣一覽無遺。  
-  
「皇上，臣妾就自個先來服侍你了」藝順淑妃轉過身子背著皇上，輕扭著纖腰，纖纖玉手放至兩瓣桃子輕輕掰開，昨晚被操得軟爛的蜜穴一張一合著，還滴出了三兩滴淫水透得水亮，藝順淑妃緩緩地解開那單薄的肚兜，兩團渾圓的小白兔迫不及待地蹦了出來。  
-  
皇上一手向前揉捏著那白嫩的糰子，淑妃被搓揉得嗚咽不止卻也沒閒著，小手反握著皇上那硬挺的大肉棒抵著自己私處那嫣紅的嫩穴不斷地磨蹭著，直到兩人的交合處濕得一塌糊塗了，藝順淑妃緩緩地往後坐去，將皇上的龜頭給用嫩穴緊緊包覆著，直嬌喘著「好大、好大」卻又一鼓作氣貪婪地吃下了整根肉棒。  
-  
「皇上...哈啊...好大...撐得臣妾肚子好脹...啊啊啊...」藝順嬪妃坐在上頭嬌嗔著，可白嫩的小屁股倒是不斷扭動尋找著快感，馬皇上見此豔麗場景不得不和圭英皇后深吻喊停，覆著薄繭的大手隨後掐著藝順淑妃的細腰開始大力挺動著，不一會兒便戳到了敏感點，惹得藝順淑妃雙手緊抓著龍椅上的絨布直喊「不要、不要」的。  
-  
圭英皇后也沒因兩人激烈做愛有所停下，挺著已顯懷的肚子坐到了兩人對面的案上，那裡平常是皇上夜裏辦公的地方，不過此時寢宮內的空氣早已染上了濃濃情慾，誰還管這麼多。圭英皇后小巧的腳踝蹬上了龍椅，白皙的長腿張到最開，將淨白可愛的私處完全暴露在兩人面前，剛剛被皇上調教的嫣紅淫穴濕漉漉一片，引人遐思。  
-  
圭英皇后又拿起了桌上放著的粗長玉勢，那是各國公使朝貢時所獻上的美玉，如今卻被圭英皇后用小舌舔得濕透，紅著臉塞進小穴裏還有些冰涼，冰冰涼涼的刺激感卻又逗得皇后嬌聲淫叫。  
-  
「哈啊...皇上...臣妾這樣...您可滿意...」圭英皇后咬著纖指嬌嗔著，手上的玉勢將淫穴插得滿滿的，可圭英皇后卻還是不甚滿足，左手護著肚裏的寶寶，右手進出的速度又加快了一些。  
-  
而對面被皇上肉棒插得後穴淫水早就吹了十來次的藝順嬪妃早就被馬皇上幹得眼神迷離了，掛在髖骨間的情趣內褲早就濕了個透，與其說是內褲，倒不如說是讓皇上狼性大發的一件破布。顫抖的呻吟一陣未停一波又起，見皇后在眼前拿著玉勢自慰後穴又不自覺發了大水，藝順淑妃咿咿呀呀地叫著，雙手撫上了圭英皇后那豐滿的雙乳，食指不斷地摳弄著乳頭內的乳縫，圭英皇后被折騰得迎來了一陣高潮，穴內甬道快速收縮者，插在裡頭的玉勢愈有被埋更深的趨勢。  
-  
藝順淑妃不知道被幹到了第幾次高潮，馬皇上拔出了原先埋在淑妃體內的大肉棒，藝順淑妃立馬不滿足地媚眼回頭看著皇上，誰知馬皇上下一秒提起藝順淑妃的小屁股，巨大的硬挺對準著那翕合的肉穴捅了進去。  
-  
「皇上...這太大了...臣妾快去了...哈啊...啊啊..臣妾快壞掉了...」馬皇上不顧身下那淫蕩美人的求饒，以後入的方式正大開大合著，巨棒下連著裝滿精液的囊袋不斷地撞上淑妃嬌嫩的屁股，大操大幹的做愛方式讓藝順淑妃淫叫得愈漸放浪，一聲聲嬌喘喚得皇上如打樁似地往甬道裡頭送。  
-  
藝順淑妃胸前的鬆軟奶糰在皇帝的大力衝擊下不停地搖晃著，晃得如夏日裏下人送上來果凍般彈潤，還在高潮裏的圭英皇后見此狀便取出了還在體內的玉勢，向前用手包覆著淑妃的乳肉，如接水般地揉捏著，前後都被刺激到的藝順淑妃忘情地從小嘴中流出了些許津液沾濕了圭英皇后的雙乳，畫面看起來淫蕩極了，沒過多久就攀上了高潮，皇上的肉棒也在甬道的急速收縮下被夾射了，濃稠的精液射得藝順淑妃一肚子都是，馬皇帝拔出肉棒時交合處早就沾滿了一堆亂七八糟的液體，藝順淑妃喘著氣反手摸至那嫣紅濕潤的蚌肉上，竟還可牽出又濃又稠的混合體液。  
-  
「皇上寵幸完藝順了，也用那根大肉棒來呵護臣妾吧」圭英皇后咯咯笑著，馬皇帝也不心急，為了胎裏的小公主，強健精實的皇上把裸著身子的皇后抱到了柔軟的柔軟的床鋪躺好，可又倒回去案上拿了一些東西，待馬皇上回來時只見他手上拿著蘸了墨的毛筆，一旁的藝順淑妃臉上還暈紅一片，卻笑嘻嘻地跪在圭英皇后身下，將皇后的雙腿曲起分開，順從地為皇后的粉嫩蚌肉給舔濕。

「哈啊...藝順妳這是在做什麼...哈啊...好癢...好舒服...哈啊...」藝順淑妃在那人的身下舔得吸哩呼嚕的，房間裏迴盪著讓人羞赧的嘖嘖水聲，皇上壞笑地拿起毛筆在皇后的身上開始寫起了大字，柔軟又毛茸茸的觸感讓皇后敏感的身子不停地顫抖著，蘸了墨水的筆觸滑過之處皆是冰涼又酥麻著，一陣陣淫水從蜜穴內滾滾流出。  
-  
「姐姐的乳頭好大，以後是要拿來餵小公主和皇上的吧？不如姐姐也嚐嚐我的吧！」藝順淑妃起身繞到了皇后身旁，將皇后稍微扶坐靠在床頭，將自己那早被玩得紅腫的堅挺塞到圭英皇后的小嘴中，讓皇后也如嬰孩般汲取著自己的乳頭。  
-  
寫完大字的馬皇上也沒閒著，上頭的字寫著的正是大大的「蕩婦」，又在圭英皇后的腰間墊了幾顆枕頭放著怕皇后不適，隨後擼了幾把自己的龍柱，蹭了蹭那嬌嫩的兩片蚌肉，私處早已濕漉漉一片了，馬皇上將自己的肉棒。緩緩地送進已久未行房事而緊緻不已的甬道，每嵌進一吋，圭英皇后的嬌聲就愈發甜膩。  
-  
「小蕩婦，被皇上這麼幹就興奮了嗎？妳知不知道妳的淫水都把我給浸濕了？」馬皇上壞笑著，圭英皇后被幹得舒服，邊吸著藝順淑妃的乳頭直搖頭喊不是。別看馬皇上平常上朝正直人一個，下了朝對皇后就是騷話最多，惹得臉皮薄的圭英皇后常常臉紅。  
-  
「姐姐怕什麼呢？這可是皇上，舒服叫出來就行了，哈啊...姐姐吸得我奶頭真酥麻，再多喝一點吧」藝順淑妃天真無邪的臉蛋說著這些葷話非常不相配，卻又時時惹人犯罪。

「小蕩婦，其實很喜歡哥哥的肉棒吧？啊嘶...你看妳給我夾的多緊，哥哥都快被你給夾斷了，乖...放鬆點...」馬皇上臉不紅氣不喘地說著騷話，身下的抽插動作雖然緩慢，但每一下都穩紮穩打地撞到了花心，雙手護著肚子的圭英皇后被撞得直直叫「要去了」，蜜穴裏開始不斷地絞緊，馬皇上知道這是要去了，一手覆在皇后的腰間，一手撫上皇后的豐乳盡情地揉捏，三人就在這樣淫蕩放浪的做愛下一起高潮了。  
-  
馬皇上的精液射的多，拔出蜜穴時那小穴還不停地吞吐出濃稠的蜜液一張一合著，直到孩子出生前的每天，這三人就如此瘋狂而濃烈地做愛著，白日宣淫，夜夜笙歌。

**Author's Note:**

> 我就爛尾（誤  
> 大家手下留情不要打我qq  
> 希望大家吃肉開心，雖然我是文渣


End file.
